


Angel

by RxvenKing, sassybeauty



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Because Deadpool, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Mind Control, Regret, Sad, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxvenKing/pseuds/RxvenKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybeauty/pseuds/sassybeauty
Summary: Wade y Peter pasaron muchos años juntos sin saber si de verdad estaban destinados. Y cuando estuvieron seguros fue demasiado tarde.





	1. U N O

**Author's Note:**

> Fusion es un personaje de marvel, enemigo de Spider-Man, con poderes de control mental mediante ilusiones.

** _ Peter. _ **

Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando.

La mano que sostenía sobre la herida en su costado se sentía cada vez más caliente y viscosa por la sangre y su visión no hacía más que nublarse por las lágrimas.

Solía tener buena resistencia para los golpes, como Spider-Man, era parte de su trabajo el recibir golpes que una persona normal no resistiría. Pero todas las veces que fue azotado contra paredes o edificio, unidas, no podían ni siquiera acercarse al dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

No podía respirar bien ya, probablemente sus pulmones empezaban a llenarse de sangre también. Lo más seguro es que la espada hubiera atravesado alguno de ellos, y al girarla dentro, su atacante solo lo hizo todo peor.

No había una forma posible en que Peter saliera de esta. Era su fin, Spider-Man iba a morir, allí, en el frío suelo de concreto de una azotea de los tantos edificios sin nombre de Nueva York, a manos del hombre que amaba, ni más ni menos.

Aunque no podía ver bien debido a las lágrimas, escuchó perfectamente cuando Fusion rompió su ilusión. Lo supo porque pudo escuchar el grito desgarrador de Wade, cuando vio realmente quién estaba frente a él, con un hoyo sangrante en el pecho. De quien era la sangre que ahora cubría toda su espada.

La sombra de quien suponía era Wade lo cubría ahora, sollozando y mascullando cosas que para él no tenían sentido. Quizás era porque un pitido incesante en su cabeza se llevaba toda su atención.

Cuando la mano de Wade se posó sobre su cara, tan fría y áspera, para limpiar sus lágrimas, todo su cuerpo se estremeció bruscamente, arrancándole un espasmo. Estuvo seguro de que ahora había sangre escurriéndose por la comisura de sus labios.

No estaba molesto con Wade, aunque cree que cualquiera en su situación lo estaría. Pero estaba tan seguro de que no había nadie mejor por quien morir que ni siquiera se molestó. Había pasado los mejores años de su vida junto a un asesino mentalmente inestable, y cada segundo había valido totalmente la pena.

Estaba totalmente seguro de que había encontrado a su alma gemela, aunque no hubiera podido saberlo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Las palabras marcadas en su piel indicaban las últimas palabras que su alma gemela le diría alguna vez, y en su caso, al cumplir los dieciocho, “Lo siento mucho, ángel” había aparecido alrededor de su muñeca.

Estando con Wade, se habían prometido que nunca leerían sus marcas, ni pensarían en ellas o en si se cumplirían, o si eran o no sus verdaderas almas gemelas. Porque no les importaba. Lo suyo iba más allá, era tan genuino que aunque las marcas se equivocaran, jamás los separarían.

Su vista ahora lo pudo enfocar.

Wade Wilson, el posible amor de su vida, estaba sobre él luciendo como un completo desastre. Con la cara hinchada, llena de lágrimas, y su cuerpo temblando de arriba abajo. En otras circunstancias, probablemente se estaría burlando de la situación de su pareja.

Pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera decir nada.

Su cabeza se sentía demasiado pesada y el mundo parecía ir demasiado lento como para que Peter pudiera esforzarse a formar una oración decente siquiera.

Las manos de Wade ahora presionaban sobre la herida, tratando de detener el sangrado, pero no serviría de nada, así que usó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para sujetar sus manos, haciéndolo detenerse y mirarlo a la cara.

Todo en él dolía, especialmente su alma, pero cuando los ojos de Wade encontraron los suyos a él le pareció que el mundo entero se detenía y de pronto no estaba muriendo desangrado en una azotea baldía con un ridículo traje rojo y azul.

Era un poco desalentador, el ver al hombre que amó por tanto tiempo luciendo tan devastado, así que se esforzó por sonreír, tan sincero como pudo, y dio otro apretón a las manos de Wade.

—Todo estará bien, Wilson —dijo Peter, sosteniendo aún la sonrisa, y sin saber muy bien de dónde sacó la voz para pronunciar esas palabras—. Podrás vivir sin mí.


	2. D O S

¿Qué carajos había hecho?  
¿Qué demonios había hecho?  
¿Qué mierda había hecho?

Carajo, carajo, carajo.

Había sangre. Sangre en todas partes: En su traje, en su cara, en sus manos. A Wade no le importaba, no debería importarle. Era algo común para él. Era algo normal en su trabajo, en su vida. No debería importarle.

Carajo, ¿por qué tenía que ser él?

Pete era increíble, lo mejor del universo, y había dicho sus palabras. Peter no se merecía un final así, no se merecía un soulmate así.

El niño merecía uno de esos soulmates agradables, con sonrisas bonitas y que pudiera llevar a casa con su linda tía para una cena familiar. Pete merecía un soulmate al que le gustara más la justicia que la sangre, que tuviera más consideración y mucha menos mala suerte con esos telépatas que siempre atacaban a Pete (¿Cómo alguien podría querer herir a ese niño?)

Él hubiese tenido una vida mejor, más larga, mucho más feliz, si sus marcas no hubiesen sido una maldición.

Habían hecho un acuerdo, una promesa. Nada de hablar sobre sus marcas, ni sobre la posibilidad de que no fuesen el uno para el otro.

Sin embargo, su relación había sido un sueño.

Pete era increíble, lo mejor del universo. Tenía en sus ojos estrellas, y sueños, y un montón de cosas hermosas que no debían haberse acabado nunca.

Las últimas horas habían sido una pesadilla. Wade había estado en el lugar equivocado, diciendo las cosas equivocadas y entonces se había metido en un grandísimo saco de mierda. Donde no era él, donde no podía controlarse.

—Sabes que no es tu culpa —Pete le había dicho, pero sus bonitos labios no se curvaban como solían hacerlo cuando lo consolaban. Estaba pálido, pero lo miraba con los mismos ojos de siempre, y Wade estaba llorando—, te voy a extrañar mucho, p-pero... —Arrastraba las palabras, como los borrachos o los drogadictos, él nunca hacía eso—, estarás bien, cariño. Lo sé.

El agarre de su mano había cedido y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Pete había dicho sus palabras y Wade se estaba sintiendo como todo el mundo decía que ese momento.

—Perdón, niño. Lo lamento, lo siento tanto. Mierda, carajo —exclamó—. Mierda, no debería decir esto. No era mi intención. Yo no sabía, ... N-no podía... Dios.

Pete le sonrió. Y Wade sabía que esa iba a ser la última vez que viese esa sonrisa. Tenía que dejar de ser un idiota, solo por un momento, un instante. Pete merecía más.

—T-te voy a extrañar —tartamudeó—, ángel. Te voy a extrañar por siempre, niño.

Se acercó para besarle. Su frente sabía a polvo y sangre, nada del suave dulzor de su piel.

Entonces, Peter Benjamin Parker, soltó su mano, y dejó de respirar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Or don't.


End file.
